Moroha Haimura
|-|Savior = |-|Render = Summary Moroha is the main protagonist of the light novel, manga and anime Seiken Tsukai no World Break. He is a student of the Akane Academy, an academy for those who have remembered his past life, and being trained as Saviors to face creatures called Metaphysicals. Surprisingly, although normally only one past life is possessed, Moroha possesses two past lives, being in one, Kensei Flaga, the strongest knight capable of using the Light Arts, and in another Shu Saura, the King of the Netherworld capable of using the Dark Arts. For several reasons, Moroha was promoted an S rank, after defeating Sir Edward. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely higher Name: Haimura Moroha Origin: Seiken Tsukai no World Break Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Ancient Dragon, Savior, Rank S Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Can feel distant people, and see the prana to confirm if the person has bad intentions), Sword Summoning, Possibly Immortality (Type 4; Being an Ancient Dragon, can reincarnate several times), Expert Swordsman, Magic, Fusionism (Can fuse prana and mana, and fuse his past lives), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm lightning creatures), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation), Light Manipulation (Can use Light Arts), Darkness Manipulation (Can use Dark Arts), Pressure Points, Explosion Manipulation, Healing, Power Nullification (Can use anti-magic, and delete curses, mental controls and possessions), Sleep Inducement, Teleportation, Absorption, Limited Precognition (He could see the future appearance of the Ancient Dragon through his dreams), Statistics Amplification (Light Arts are based on increasing the user's physical strength, speed and resistance), Forcefield Creation, Chain Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Weather Manipulation, Resistance to; Sound Manipulation (Resisted the sonic attack of a Metaphysical) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Far superior to the Lightning Empress, who created a storm, which requires this energy), likely higher (In his previous life, he was able to freeze several entire nations, and in his third life he can create attacks capable of covering an entire island or modify the Russian map) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely Hypersonic (Via this calc) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to Satsuki who can lift a person with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ (He can increase his defense to withstand flares of the Ancient Dragon capable of destroying buildings, or attacks of an S Rank like Sir Edward who should be comparable to him) Stamina: High. He can fight for a long time, and use multiple spells without getting tired, and even execute curses without being exhausted. He was able to keep fighting Elena, even though she stole her magical power every second they fought. Also, he has almost unlimited prana. Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with magic and Hundred of Kilometers with most powerful spells Standard Equipment: *'Saratiga:' Moroha's holy sword. This is also the holy sword that he used in his past life as Kensei Flaga, known as the Strongest Swordsman and the Guardian of the Holy Sword. Saratiga is shown to be far stronger than that of other swords and weapons, being able to withstand the immense prana of Moroha in both his current and past life as Kensei Flaga. Though he was unable to manifest the original Saratiga, being limited to just the lesser version that he could imagine. After manifesting the original Saratiga for a short period of time in his fight against Elena, it's described as being an eternal desert able to absorb infinite prana, which is channeled into it without ceasing, despite being a useful weapon for Shirogane, it would prove useless in the hands of anyone who doesn't possess almost endless prana. Saratiga is able to also filter prana, then turn it into even greater and purer strength named Ars Magna. Intelligence: High. Moroha is able to perform various strategies in battle, and know the precise areas to knock people out. Only he was able to cause a war against the country of Russia and emerge victorious while defeating one by one, without killing a person. His fencing skills are also very good, as Elena mentioned that he focuses more on fencing than in the Light Arts, his handling is such that he can face an army of 100, making use of a military tactic that converts the battle not in one of 1 against 100, but one of 1 against 1 one hundred times. Weaknesses: He may be vulnerable by conjuring spells, however, his teleportation compensates for that. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Arts : ''' ''Fire Dark Arts'' Step One Dark Art: Flare'' ''Step Two Dark Art: Blaze Step Three Dark Art: Incinerate Step Four Dark Art: Blaze Storm Step Five Dark Art: Black Gehenna Step Six Dark Art: Pyroclasm ''Ice Dark Arts'' Step One Dark Art: White Breath Step Three Dark Art: Freezing Shade Step Four Dark Art: Dreadful Blizzard Step Five Dark Art: Blizzard Specter Step Six Dark Art: Bright White Frost Step Thirteen Dark Art: Cocytus ''Water Dark Arts'' Step One Dark Art: Hydro Blast Step Thirteen Dark Art: Ouroboros ''Lightning Dark Arts'' Step One Dark Art: Lightning Bolt Step Three Dark Art: Ball Lightning Step Eight Dark Art: Thunderstorm Helix Step Nine Dark Art: Thunderbolt Dragon ''Wind Dark Arts'' Step One Dark Art: Breeze Blade Step Two Dark Art: Breeze Mace 'Special Techniques : ' Flash - gives off a blinding light for an instant. Mind Swords - Summons swords to attack mental strength(mind) of enemy. Mind Thrust - Attacks spiritual strength of the enemy. Bind - Makes a chain to bind the other party. Sleep Near Death - Makes the target fall into a deep sleep. Hex - Basic defensive dark art. its easy to use, but its power is low. Blue Hex - Defensive dark art. Creates blue barriers on all your sides surrounding the user. Red Hex - Defensive dark art. Creates a red barrier that blocks the heat and flames. Eija Grid - High level defensive Dark art. Healing - Heals a target or himself by writing magic runes directly on their skin or by touching with his hand (in the anime). Decree's Wait - Lowers users weight to zero Phantasmal Vision - Creates optical illusions. Magiscope - Increases users vision and reaction of the user, making them able see large distances. Suppression Field - Barrier type defensive dark art. Moonlight Javelin - Shoots a spear that shines like a moonlight towards opponent. Poisoning via Plana : Infuses plana into target. Once the plana enters the target's body, he manipulates it, damaging the target from the inside. (Developed during the fight with Sir Edward) 'Light Arts : ' ''Basic Light Art Techniques'' ''Prana : ''Also called Plana, basic light art energy '' '' Kougi : Basic offensive light art technique Anti-Magic : Basic light art, granting user temporary immunity from magic attacks Hoken : Basic offensive light art technique Gorikitsu : By concentrating plana on hands or feet, It can grant amazing physical strength to the user Kongoutsu : It Increases Defence by hardening the body ''Advanced Light Art Techniques'' Jinsoktsu : ''Injecting plana in their feet, User Gains Godlike speed and great jumping ability. '' Kinnu '':Advanced offensive light art technique ''Gyokuto : Advanced offensive light art technique Taihaku : One of the Five star Skills. it can infuse a weapon with plana and freely control it. If enemy is injured with it, Plana invades their bodies and attacks them from within. Hagun '': Advanced offensive light art technique ''Chinsei '': One of the Five star Skills. This attack does not harm the body, but attacks consciousness making them faint. Moroha used it against Elena when she was possessed '' Taimatsu'' : Higher level of Kongoutsuu. Incredibly boosts Defense, although it cannot fully avoid damage.'' 'Yin Yang Techniques : ' Yin Yang: Kurikara : A technique that combines Light Art: Taihaku and Step five Dark Art: Black Gehenna to create more powerful technique. it's heat is strong enough to evaporate all the water in a river with a single blow. ''Yin Yang: Hydra :'' A technique that combines Dark Art: Decrease Weight with 9 clones from Light Art: Donrou. First appearance: Volume 9 Yin Yang: Ekushukishu : A techniques that combines Light Art: Taihaku and Step Six Dark art: Bright White Frost. First appearance: Volume 11 Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chain Users Category:Curse Users Category:Density Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Seiken Tsukai No World Break